


Parchanti zasraní

by Hagebutt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I když miluju SerbCro tak tady to má zrovna jeden ze svých méně šťastných okamžiků, M/M, OC, Ustašovský režim, Yea je tam nějaké to ultranásilí, druhá světová na Balkáně, pravděpodobné historické nepřesnosti
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Druhá světová válka končí a ti, kterým došlo, že pravděpodobně nebudou na straně vítězů, si snaží zachránit holou kůži. Moc šancí nemají.
Relationships: Croatia/OC (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Parchanti zasraní

**Author's Note:**

> Omlouvám se za všechno

„Hele,“ řekl Chorvatsko a naklonil se přes stůl. Jeho jinak štíhlá a dlouhá figura v tu chvíli vrhla široký stín a Dražen na okamžik zapůsobil větší, než je. Insignie na jeho černé uniformě se zaleskly v mihotavém světle svíček. „Všem u tohohle stolu je jasný, že jsme v sračkách, a to hodně, hodně hlubokých. Musíme vymyslet, jak vás dostat pryč. Nechci vás vidět mrtvé, Chorvatsko nemůže přijít o své nejlepší muže.“

Nejlepší muži Chorvatska se krčili v tajném bunkru u svíček jako nějací spiklenci. Jejich země si vybrala v poslední válce špatnou stranu a teď řešili, jak spasit životy. Po tom, co tito nejlepší muži Chorvatska předvedli, když byli na vrcholu sil, nemohli očekávat odpuštění. Věděli, že jejich bratři baží po krvi.

„Do Rakouska?“ navrhl ostýchavě jeden z mladších důstojníků.

„Proč?“

„Do Rakouska mají přijít Britové. A Britové prý zacházejí se svými zajatci dobře.“

 _Třeba nás nevymění_ – to nezaznělo, ale jeden každý z mužů v to doufal celým svým srdcem. Britové se k nim nebudou chovat kdovíjak laskavě, ale taky je okamžitě nepostaví ke zdi. Britové nejsou Balkánci!

Do Rakouska! – zazněl tichý souhlas všech. Bylo to lepší, než nic.

„A co vy, generále?“ zeptal se onen mladý důstojník, v hlase znovu nejistý tázavý tón. Nikdy neoslovoval svého generála přímo, ze strachu, že by nějak neopatrně prozradil povahu jejich neoficiálních styků, ale přísně ohraničená situace se začala rozmlžovat, jako když se člověk dusí a nedostává se mu dost vzduchu.

Dražen se nahrbil. Měl by jednat rozhodně, nesmí ukázat strach, musí být rozhodný, rozhodně nesmí dát nic najevo před tím cucákem-

„Nevím,“ přiznal nasupeně. „Mladší důstojníku Mornarovići, co byste mi navrhoval vy? Mám tu zůstat? Zachovat si čest? Nechat se mučit četniky? Pořád dokola, dokud je to neomrzí? Nebo snad jít s vámi a zradit svou zemi? Ne, vy zradíte svou zemi, ale já zradím sám sebe! Nemůžu!“ Sebral sklenici s vínem (sklenice na sobě měly krásnou gravuru říšské orlice; byl to dárek z Německa) a uhodil s ní o zem. Pak se natáhl po další a tentokrát s ní mrštil o zeď. Důstojníci si zakryli tvář před střepy. Mladší důstojník Mornarović natáhl ruku a chytil Dražena za zápěstí. „Nechte toho, generále!“

„Nesahej na mě!“ vyštěkl Dražen a zapomněl u toho zachovávat dekorum. Rychle se ale zase ovládl. Dražen byl obvykle mistrem v sebeovládání, jen mu to ujelo. „Budete muset odejít. Sežeňte si cennosti, ale neberte si toho moc. Doprovodím vás do Slovinska, kam až to půjde. Situace je nestabilní, což nám ale právě může hrát do karet. Přechod přes Alpy-“ zašklebil se „- nebude zrovna jednoduchý, ale to zvládneme. Jsme přece ustašovci, _u kurac!“_

Malé, tajné shromáždění se rozešlo, aby se pod rouškou tmy dostalo domů, kde začnou muži shánět peníze a šperky, budit manželky a seznamovat je s novým vývojem událostí. Poslední vyšli po schodech Dražen a mladší důstojník Mornarović.

„Nemůžeš jít s námi?“ řekl Mornarović mnohem měkčeji, když kolem konečně nikdo nebyl.

Dražen se na něj podíval. Na Iliju Mornarovići se mu líbil vzhled, pro Balkánce tak nezvyklý, árijsky modré oči, blond vlasy, krásný rovný nos a způsob, kterým mu jednoho večera Mornarović sebevědomě hrábl do rozkroku. Ale on prostě nechápal, jaký je mezi nimi rozdíl. Dražen nemohl utéct. Udělal by to, kdyby mohl. Nebyl blázen; byl hrdý, ale ne blázen. Ale nemohl opustit Chorvatsko, vždyť _byl_ Chorvatsko. Mornarović si zjevně neuvědomoval, že z Draženova pohledu je jejich vztah ještě méně, než krátkou aférou. Pouhým pársekundovým rozptýlením.

„Prostě se nemůžu smířit s tím, že bych tě tu měl nechat četnikům,“ pokračoval mladší muž a přitom přejel Draženovi po zádech.

To láskyplné gesto Dražena zarazilo. Mornarović to dost možná jako pársekundové rozptýlení nebral.

Vytáhl si cigaretu, zapálil si a přemýšlel. Ať mi to nedělá ještě těžší, než to už tak je!

„Mornarovići, jděte si lehnout. Zítra vyrážíme,“ řekl stroze, i když jeho útroby se celou dobu těšily na poslední šoustačku, než jeho poslední milenec odejde. Hergot, blbec jeden!

*

„Máme štěstí, aspoň nesněží,“ konstatoval suše jeden ze starších generálů. Ze státních zásob si půjčili dvě auta, kterými jel první pokusný výsadek a Dražen je doprovázel na koni. V průsmyku se s nimi chtěl rozloučit a jet vstříc svému osudu zpět do Chorvatska, ale nechtělo se mu opustit své lidi. Byli krutí, jistě, napáchali pár nepříliš pěkných věcí, pravda, ale přesto to byl, jak to Dražen viděl, výkvět. Chytří, prohnaní a zkušení chlapi, s krásnými černookými ženami. Byl na ně hrdý.

Zamával dvěma autům, díval se na jejich zmenšující se obrysy v zapadajícím slunci, když v tom najednou první auto zastavilo a za ním i druhé. Asi píchli.

Pak uslyšel signál, dlouhé písknutí, které se odráželo od skalních stěn.

Záda mu zalil chladný pot, jeho srdce jako by expandovalo na dvojnásobnou velikost a zaplnilo mu celý hrudní koš, takže nemohl dýchat. Chtěl se za nimi rozběhnout, ale nohy jako by měl po kolena v písku. Ať se zas rozjedou, třeba zničí pneumatiku, ale nesmí vystupovat, nesmí! Je to past!

Mornarović byl tím, kdo vystoupil jako první, aby se podíval na poruchu, a jako první také zemřel, krvavou a naprosto zbytečnou smrtí. Najednou jako kdyby zakopl, padl k zemi, v boku auta se objevila díra a ozval se nelidský křik. Asi zasáhli někoho uvnitř.

Druhé auto se zjevně chtělo rozjet a objet to první, ale než řidič vykoumal, jak na strázný horský terén, vybuchla pneumatika u druhého vozu a z křovin se začali nořit muži v odřených hnědých a zelených uniformách, mnozí s rudými útržky hadrů kolem nadloktí, a všichni do jednoho byli ozbrojeni samopaly a předovkami, přičemž některé vypadaly, že pamatují ještě vyhánění Turků.

Dražen na chvilku zaváhal – má vyrazit vpřed a zkusit je ochránit? má se otočit a zkusit zachránit sebe? -, ale pak pod ním se zařičením padl jeho kůň, prostřelenou krční tepnu, spadl na bok a jak se zmítal, zlámal Draženovi nohu.

Dražen se zkusil zvednout a odplazit se do křoví _(no tak, zažil jsi horší věci, dělej,)_ ale v tu chvíli mu večerní slunce zastínila mužská postava a on věděl, že teď už se z toho jen tak nedostane.

„Janezi, ja-“ vyprskl trochu krve a prachu z úst, „-jak příjemné se zase potkat! Jen mě trochu mrzí dané okolnosti.“ _Zůstaň v klidu. Janez je hlupák, třeba se z toho ještě dostaneš._

Janez na něj mířil samopalem, pod očima měl kruhy a ve tváři strhaný výraz. Asi toho za poslední dny moc nenaspal.

„Nech mě být,“ řekl Chorvatsko tiše. „Nech mě být a já ti pak zachráním prdel v Říši. Nevím, jestli si to uvědomuješ, ale jen kvůli mně tě neposlali na frontu do Ruska! Takže koukej projevit trochu té vděčnosti a-“

Druhá, mnohem mohutnější postava, která právě přišla, utnula Draženův monolog tím, že ho zprudka nakopla do zlámané nohy. Draženovi se uprostřed slova vydralo z úst nelidské zaskučení a věděl, že jakákoliv snaha o útěk je teď už marná.

„Spoléháš na to, že Janez tě poslechne jak tvůj ocásek? Smůla, ty zkurvysynu jeden,“ zasípěl hlas, Dražen ho poznal a poprvé se začal opravdu bát. To byl Vuk, rozzuřený na nejvyšší míru, který překročil veškeré své hranice. Tohle sípání používal, když byl tak vzteklý, že nedokázal ani křičet. „Chytili jsme jejich generála!“ zařval a z rozptýlených partyzánů se ozval jásot. Vedli jeho lidi po jednom a po dvou, s napřaženými puškami, a Dražen věděl, co se s nimi stane.

Do údolí nesejde nikdo z nich živý.

Srdce ho bolelo, ale teď se musel soustředit na sebe. S rozzuřeným Vukem se muselo jednat s maximální opatrností a nejlépe rovnou odejít. To by Dražen milerád udělal, kdyby neměl nohu roztříštěnou napadrť.

„Utéct bys chtěl, co, pedere? Neboj, to se nestane, haha, to v žádném případě! Dotáhneme tě hezky před Národní výbor, a já vím, jak si pojistit, abys nám neutekl!“ Vuk měl šílený lesk v očích a jeho uniforma byla sbírkou skvrn od krve různého stáří. „Danilo! Dones mi palici, co s ní zatloukáme stanové kolíky!“

Ve chvíli, kdy Danila palici skutečně donesl, byl Dražen už pološílený hrůzou. Chmatal svým bratrům po nohách, ale Janez, ten mírný, bojácný Janez, mu dupl na zápěstí a Dražen se teď už nemohl hnout vůbec nikam.

Vuk chytil palici na dlouhém topůrku, rozmáchl se a naprosto brutálním způsobem roztříštil Draženovi koleno. Dražen vyl bolestí, tak, že už to ani nepřipomínalo lidské zvuky.

„Myslíš, že jsme neviděli Starou Gradišku? Jasenovac?“ řval Vuk a zasazoval palicí další a další údery, čímž úspěšně měnil Draženovy končetiny na rozdrcenou kaši masa a kostí. „Jasenovac, proboha! Sáva byla plná mrtvol! Janez blil prakticky tři dny nepřetržitě a já zrovna tak! Zaplatíš, kurva, zaplatíš!“ Nedával nijak zvlášť pozor, jak míří, takže několik úderů roztříštilo Draženovi pánev a Dražen se už jen naprázdno zalykal.

Janez nezůstal pozadu. Plivl na ustašovské insignie na Draženově uniformě a prskal mu zblízka do obličeje: „Zavřeme tě do klece a povezeme tě před Tita! Pak si hezky sám doplaveš na _Goli otok,_ a tam si třeba chcípni žízní! Patřilo by ti to, celé Jugoslávské království jsi zničil, vždyť se nám dařilo! Umři,“ vzlykal. „Promiň, Vuku, já – prostě nemůžu. Snil jsem o tom, jak mu to vmetu do ksichtu, a teď nejsem schopný vymyslet nic pořádného...“

Vuk poplácal samopal, který Janez položil vedle sebe. „Zastřel ho.“

A Janez to udělal, jen s krátkým zaváháním. Prostě vzal ten zatracený samopal, odjistil a prohnal dávku Draženovou hlavou.

Až se Dražen probudí, bude si muset znovu zpřelámat kosti, které se mu zčásti nesprávně zahojí, zatímco se bude probírat z rigor mortis.

_Parchanti zasraní._


End file.
